Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Hercules's Special Coal
This is the sixth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Hercules (TUGS) as Henry (Hercules' voice suits Henry) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as James (Both vain) *Henry's Driver - Eddie (Chuggington) (Eddie wears a boat driver's hat for him) *Henry's Fireman - Lori (Chuggington) (Lori wears a boat driver's hat for her) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) as Sir Topham Hatt *Oscar (Fish Hooks) as Edward (Both wise and kind) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Thomas (Both the main stars) *Blue and Magenta (Blue's Clues) as Annie and Clarabel *Other Engine - Princess Peach *Thomas' Driver - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Thomas' Fireman - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Ringo Starr as the Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One day, Hercules was feeling sorry for himself. Sometimes he could pull wagons, but sometimes he felt he had no more strength at all. *Hercules: (Hercules drips some tears) I was sad and no one knows. *Donald Duck: (angrily) Rubbish, Hercules! *Narrator: Said Donald Duck. *Donald Duck: You don't work okay. (Hercules blows his whistle and sets off to work) *Narrator: Red Bird spoke to Hercules. *Red Bird: You're too sick, Hercules? You've had some lots off new parts, and new paint, too, but they done you no good. If you can't make you happy again, we must get another character instead of you. *Narrator: This made Hercules, Eddie, and Lori very sad. (Hercules pulls into the station as he whistles) Red Bird was waiting when Hercules came into the school. He was now wearing overalls and walked into Hercules's cab. Hercules now ready to start, but Eddie was fine. *Eddie: Hercules is a bad tugboat. *Narrator: He said to Red Bird. *Eddie: I'll build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. (Hercules comes to Oscar's school) *Narrator: Hercules tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam and came to a stop just outside Oscar's school, right before the platform. *Hercules: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Thought Hercules. *Hercules: I should have to go away. Oh dear, oh dear. (Hercules blows his whistle and swins away) *Narrator: All he could do was to go in a siding so that Eddie and Lori could operate Oscar with Red Bird on board. (Oscar says bye and only he walked away) Red Bird and Lori went on talking about Hercules' trouble. *Red Bird: What is the matter, Lori? (Eddie releases the seats open and Oscar walks away with his books) *Narrator: Red Bird said. *Lori: (while Eddie stores his boat house with coal) Excuse me, sir. *Narrator: Lori said. *Lori: Now the fact the coal is wrong. We had a poor lot lately, and today its worse. The other characters say they have some ears. Hercules is small and can't make the heat. Without his whistle, he won't alert any person know he's coming. *Red Bird: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Red Bird. *Red Bird: I'm sure Hercules will have a fair chance. Donald will give him some Fantasyland coal. (Oscar said bye and asks to let Donald to ask him Hercules' help) *Narrator: When the Fantasyland coal came, Eddie and Lori were excited. *Eddie: Now we will show them, Hercules, old fellow. (Now that Hercules is happy that he's back to normal, and Eddie puts some Fantasyland coal is poured into his firebox) *Narrator: They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the inside, and the glowing little part was covered with smaller lumps. (Eddie and Lori shovel some lumps into the boiler) *Hercules: (grumpy) You're spoiling my fire! *Eddie: Wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Eddie. *Eddie: We will have a roaring fire, just we want it! *Narrator: Lori was right. When Hercules reached the platform, his boiler was boiling nicely for Hercules to let off steam. *Red Bird: So how you feel, Hercules? *Hercules: Beep, beep! *Narrator: Said Hercules. *Hercules: I feel happy! *Red Bird: You have got a good run, Eddie? *Eddie: Never better, sir, and plenty of steam! *Red Bird: No record breaking! *Narrator: Said Red Bird. *Eddie: Sorry, Red, Hercules won't need pushing, I have to shunt him back! *Narrator: Now Hercules is having a good day, he never feels so well in his life. He is hoping to go fast, but Eddie isn't going to let him. *Eddie: Steady boy! *Narrator: He will say. *Eddie: There's plenty of time. *Narrator: Hercules had arrived early at the visitor's center when Lightning McQueen drove in. *Hercules: Where have you been, lazybones? *Narrator: Hercules would ask. *Hercules: Oh I can't wait for race cars like you. Goodbye! (Hercules takes off like a jack rabbit) *Lightning McQueen: Whoosh! *Narrator: McQueen said to Blue, Magenta, Finn and Holley. *Lightning McQueen: Have you seen everything like that? *Finn McMissile: Okay. *Holley Shiftwell: I was in a little bit scared.